Be Loved
by eve91
Summary: Kris Wu, pangeran Exotoria, dikirim ke Nowina untuk memata-matai dan menyusun rencana perebutan kekuasaan Nowina. Akankah ia berhasil?. Sedangkan Tao dan kakaknya adalah gadis miskin, selalu disiksa Ayahnya yang berniat menjualnya untuk berjudi. Bagaimana takdir mempertemukan mereka? Apa yang akan terjadi eck it out, if you dont like this story/couple, just leave
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Main Pair: Kristao / Taoris. Kris (17), Tao (12),

Other pair: Chanyeol (14) / Baekhyun (12), Sehun (14), Luhan (13), other official couple

Disclaimer: all of them belong to themselves, Bee cuma pinjem untuk menghiasi fanfic ini. hohoho

Summary: Kris Wu, pangeran Exotoria, dikirim ke Nowina untuk memata-matai dan menyusun rencana perebutan kekuasaan Nowina. Akankah ia berhasil?. Sedangkan Tao dan kakaknya adalah gadis miskin yang selalu disiksa Ayahnya yang berniat menjualnya untuk berjudi. Bagaimana takdir mempertemukan mereka? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?.

.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi komik manhwa yang Judulnya Princess.. (bagus lho… ^^v), tapi gak persis2 banget,,, ada yang bakalan aku ubah, tergantung mood juga sih.. over all…

.

.

Happy reading !

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

Nowina, Sebuah negara kecil yang terletak di pulau bagian utara dan merupakan Negara yang strategis. Negara yang memiliki cuaca hangat sepanjang tahun, angin yang berhembus membawa aroma musim semi, setiap hari adalah musim semi yang hangat dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran sepanjang tahun. Tambang emas dan sektor pertanian merupakan aset terbesar Negara, Nowina memiliki perekonomian yang sangat baik dan rakyatnya juga makmur. Karena itulah Negara ini selalu diancam dan menjadi perebutan Negara sekitarnya.

.

Nowina jugalah Negara yang diinginkan oleh ayah Kris Wu, saudara Raja Exotoria yang menginginkan tahta. Kris Wu, memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang menegaskan ke-aristokrat-annya. Ia dikirim ke Nowina untuk dikirim ke Nowina untuk memata-matai dan menyusun rencana perebutan kekuasaan Nowina. Exotoria memang sejak lama ingin menguasai Nowina.

.

-Istana Nowina-

Hari ini istana sangat ramai dengan berbagai hiasan dan jamuan yang sangat mewah, karena hari ini adalah pesta ulang tahun pangeran Chanyeol, putra mahkota Nowina. Semua bangsawan, pejabat dan orang penting di Negara ini diundang, tak terkecuali pangeran Exotoria, Kris Wu.

.

Kris POV

Kris berjalan dengan gagahnya melewati keramaian pesta, di belakangnya berdiri pengawal pribadi dan bangsawan Exotoria yang bertugas di Nowina. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan pesta, kemudian terhenti pada sosok gadis yang cantik, berambut coklat panjang bergelombang hingga punggungnya dan gaun khas Nowina yang berwarna putih.

"Puteri perdana menteri, huh?" tanya kris pada bangsawan Exotoria.

"ya, pangeran. Dia adalah lady Luhan"

"Ternyata rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Nowina memiliki gadis-gadis yang cantik itu memang benar" ucap Kris dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"ya?" bingung Bangsawan, kemudian tersenyum menanggapi, "negara ini sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali"

"hmm, untuk Negara sekecil ini, memiliki banyak bagian yang berguna merupakan sesuatu yang menarik, tidak heran ayahku sangat menginginkan pulau kecil ini".

.

.

Luhan POV

Hari ini sangat buruk bagiku, dipaksa menghadiri pesta bodoh yang mengharuskanku memakai gaun yang sangat panjang dan berat, belum lagi sepatu berhak tinggi yang membuat kakiku kesemutan. Kekesalanku teralihkan karena lady Ying menyikut lenganku.

"So, Lu.. bagaimana pendapatmu? Bukankah ini pesta yang sangat hebat?" bisik Lady Ying.

"Hmm.."

"Pesta ini menarik, tak kusangka Nowina akan mengundang Kris Wu"

"Kris?" bingung Luhan

"Itu,, pria tinggi sebelah sana. Oh, dia melihat ke arah sini" tunjuk Lady Ying dengan lirikan matanya. "banyak gadis-gadis yang ingin bersamanya".

Luhan memandang Kris yang juga balas memandangnya. Kris kemudian tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, yang dibalas Luhan dengan acuh tak acuh.

.

.

Kris POV

Kris mulai bosan dengan suasana pesta ini, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon menikmati hembusan angin malam hingga ia mendengar suara daun yang bergemerisik di bawah balkon. Dengan waspada, kris meloncat dari atas balkon dan mendekati dedaunan yang mengeluarkan bunyi tadi.

"siapa !" teriak kris dengan lantang.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah gadis kecil berambut cokelat almond lurus yang panjangnya hingga sepinggang. 'gadis yang cantik' piker Kris. Gadis kecil ini kaget karena kedatangan Kris. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap kris.

"Siapa kau?" ulang Kris

"uhm… ah "

"Sangat mencurigakan. Sebutkan namamu atau yang lainnya!"

"ak.. aku Baekhyun. Aku kesini untuk… hmm… tak ada" jawab Baekhyun, matanya berkaca-kaca karena takut.

Kris mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Baekhyun. "tak ada katamu? Tidak semua orang bisa datang kesini, dan jika kesinipun, itu karena mereka ada kepentingan. Kupikir, aku harus memberi sedikit pelajaran untukmu"

Tiba-tiba pedang yang diacungkan Kris di leher Baekhyun ditepis oleh pedang lain.

"Sehun…!" teriak Baekhyun.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruangan istana tempat diadakannya pesta, Raja Park dan pangeran Chanyeol mendapat ucapan selamat dari para bangsawan yang datang, tak terkecuali perdana menteri Nowina, Mr. Xi

"selamat ulang tahun pangeran" sapa Mr. Xi sambil membungkukkan badannya, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala pangeran Chanyeol.

"yang mulia, perkenalkan ini putri tunggal hamba, Xi Luhan" sambut perdana menteri Xi ketika Raja Park menghampirinya

"hmm, dia tumbuh dengan sangat cantik, terakhir kali aku melihatnya ketika dia masih belajar berjalan".

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Inilah pertemuan pertamanya dengan pangeran Chanyeol.

"Luhan" tegur perdana menteri Xi

Dengan segera Luhan membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Raja Park dan Chanyeol, "hamba Xi Luhan, memberi salam kepada Raja dan pangeran Nowina".

.

.

"Baekki,, siapa dia?", pedang Sehun masih menahan pedang Kris, tak disangkanya laki-laki ini sangat tangguh.

"hmmm… " Baekhyun bingung karena iapun tak tahu siapa laki-laki ini.

"siapa kau, brave boy?", Kris berusaha menepis pedang yang menghalanginya.

"aku Oh Sehun, siapa kau? Kau menghunuskan pedangmu pada wanita, apa kau pikir sikapmu gentleman?"

"dia bertingkah mencurigakan seperti kucing pencuri, aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Siapa yang tahu jika dia menyembunyikan senjata dibalik roknya". Bela Kris tak terima dilecehkan.

"tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, lihatlah!" Baekhyun menyingkap rok lebarnya. Sehun menganga melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang serampangan.

"Baekhyun adalah sahabatku, tidak ada seorangpun di Nowina yang berani menghunuskan pedang padanya. Perkenalkan dirimu !"

"aku Kris Wu dari Exotoria. Ini sangat mencurigakan, jika gadis itu temanmu, bukankah dia seharusnya diundang dalam pesta ini?" jawab Kris sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa tak enak hati karena datang tak diundang, bergerak gelisah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. " aku akan pulang sekarang. Kembalilah, Sehun. Aku tahu jalan pulang, aku telah melihat Chanyeol, itu sudah cukup" pamitnya sambil berlari meninggalkan keduanya.

"Baekki…." Panggil Sehun.

Kris yang mendengar kata Chanyeol disebut, mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah Chanyeol adalah nama dari pangeran Nowina, gadis itu tak diundang dan dia menyebut nama pangeran tanpa embel-embel, siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?.

"musik di dalam telah berganti. Sepertinya pesta sesungguhnya akan dimulai. Haruskah kita masuk, brave boy?" ajak Kris pada anak laki-laki disampingnya yang ia ketahui bernama Sehun.

"Wu,, apakah kau putra dari Lord Wu?" Tanya Sehun yang penasaran.

"astaga, anak kecil sepertimu pun tahu ayahku", Kris tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

.

Sehun mind,

Ayahku pernah bercerita bahwa Lord Wu, saudara dari Raja Exotoria yang memiliki kekuatan politik dan uang yang sangat kuat, dan dia memiliki putra sangat jenius yang mahir dalam ilmu politik dan ilmu pedang. Jadi laki-laki inilah putra lord Wu, Kris Wu.

.

"dari raut wajahmu, kurasa kau tahu tentangku dengan baik. Apa kau juga tahu jika aku playboy?, Hmm, sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang seperti itu" Kris terkekeh melihat raut wajah Chen yang tiba-tuba berubah serius.

"aku akan mengingatmu di masa depan, Oh Sehun dari Nowina" ucap Kris dan berlalu ke dalam ruangan pesta, meninggalkan Chen yang berdiri mematung mencerna kata-kata Kris.

.

.

Mansion Exotoria di ibukota Nowina,

Malam telah larut, Kris dan para bangsawan Exotoria berjalan memasuki mansion selepas pesta ulang tahun pangeran Nowina.

"anda pasti sangat lelah pangeran Kris, segera setelah anda datang ke Nowina, anda telah banyak diundang untuk datang ke pesta-pesta bangsawan Nowina. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa anda sangat dikagumi dan dihormati disini" ucap Bangsawan Liu.

"yeah,, itu lebih baik, setidaknya aku bisa beristirahat di malam hari", Kris melepas jubah kebesarannya yang tentu saja harganya selangit, ia merasa sangat lelah.

"maka dari itu, hamba telah menyiapkan obat penyembuh dalam ruangan anda. Istirahatlah dengan baik, hamba akan menemui anda besok" pamit bangsawan Liu.

Kris menaiki tangga menuju ruangannya di lantai dua, ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan perlahan. Sejenak ia tertegun karena di depannya telah duduk seorang gadis cantik.

"siapa kau?", Kris mendekati gadis tersebut.

"hamba Huang Zilin, pangeran", gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyapa Kris.

"aku tak bertanya namamu" ucap Kris

"hamba diperintah untuk melayani anda, pangeran" gadis itu masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Kris merangsek maju dan mengangkat wajah Zilin, "jadi ini obat penyembuh itu, aku tahu, obat penyembuh yang cantik".

Keesokan harinya, Zilin membuka kedua matanya dengan berat, ia menoleh ke samping dan menatap lelaki tampan yang masih tidur itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"mau kemana?" Kris berbalik dari posisinya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"anda telah tidur, jadi aku akan pergi" ucap Zilin

"apakah yang lain akan datang besok?" masih dengan mata yang terpejam, " kau akan tetap melayaniku selama aku mau" lanjut kris.

Zilin membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Kris.

.

.

Istana Nowina,

Kris mengunjungi istana Nowina untuk melanjutkan urusan diplomatiknya ditemani bangsawan Liu.

"kastil yang indah, bahkan lebih indah dibandingkan kastil Exotoria" ucap bangsawan Liu yang memperhatikan bangunan istana Nowina yang megah.

"ya, aku tahu itu" gumam Kris yang juga memperhatikan bangunan istana.

"negeri ini kecil namun sangat kaya. Mereka mempekerjakan designer dan arsitek terkenal dari berbagai Negara untuk membangun kastil ini, jika saja Exotoria…" belum sempat bangsawan Liu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kris menyela,

"bagaimana dengan Korsika?"

"tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, pangeran. Korsika adalah negeri yang miskin, tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk bersekutu dengan Nowina" jelas bangsawan Liu.

"baik, pergilah! Aku masih ingin mengunjungi seseorang" dengan cepat Kris bergegas menuju sebuah bangunan yang dikelilingi taman bunga. Dalam bangunan, terdapat sebuah lukisan wanita yang sangat cantik, Ratu Vara, istri dari Raja Park dan ibu dari pangeran Chanyeol.

"Ratu Vara, masih ingatkah padaku? Aku Kris, kita bertemu 14 tahun lalu, kau masih putri Korsika saat itu, kau yang menyelamatkanku saat aku tersesat" hening sejenak, Kris meletakkan setangkai mawar di depan lukisan dan bergumam, "semoga kau bahagia disana".

Suara tawa dari luar menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya, ia melihat pangeran Chanyeol dan gadis bernama Baekhyun berjalan beriringan sambil bersenda gurau, mereka tertawa dengan bahagia. Chanyeol yang menyadari ada orang selain mereka berdua, menatap Kris dan mengenalinya, sedangkan Baekhyun, dia bersembunyi di balik Chanyeol.

"pangeran Wu, itu kau bukan? Aku ingat kita bertemu sesaat di pesta ulang tahunku" sapa Chanyeol dengan riang.

"panggil saja Kris, pangeran" Kris membungkukkan badannya untuk menghormati pangeran Nowina.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol

"istana ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan" senyum Kris, "siapa gadis cantik di belakang anda, pangeran?"

"ahh,, Baekki.. dia adalah pangeran Wu dari Exotoria" Chanyeol memperkenalkan Kris pada Baekhyun, dan "pangeran wu, dia adalah Baekhyun, sahabat kecilku"

Baekhyun yang baru saja tahu bahwa laki-laki di depannya adalah pangeran Exotoria, mengangguk malu karena teringat kejadian di malam pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol.

"senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun" Kris tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

Kris pamit dan meninggalkan istana Nowina. 'Ratu Vara, maafkan aku, puteramu, pangeran Chanyeol, tidak akan mampu terhindar dari tebasan pedangku di masa depan'.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kunjungan Kris ke istana Nowina, dari para bangsawan, kris tahu bahwa raja Park sakit keras. Ia dan bangsawan Liu menunggangi kuda melewati ibukota menuju mansion Wu setelah menghadiri pesta salah satu bangsawan Nowina. Langit mendung, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi di Nowina.

"sepertinya langit tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada raja Nowina" ucap bangsawan Liu.

"ya,, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya" jawab Kris. Di kerumunan pasar ibukota, tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing, 'gadis itu'

Setibanya di mansion, Kris duduk di jendela ruang tamu yang menghadap langit malam sambil menyesap wine ditemani bangsawan Liu.

"apakah kau telah memberi gadis itu uang?", Kris menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap bangsawan Liu.

"apa maksud anda?"

"dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Kris sambil menyesap winenya

"ketika hamba mendengar anda datang, hamba mencari seseorang, butuh waktu lama memang, namun hamba berhasil menemukannya. Nowina sangat tertutup untuk masalah ini, mereka melakukannya jika ada cinta, maka dari itu disini tidak ada rumah bordil" jelas bangsawan Liu.

"kau tahu, dia masih virgin" Kris beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengisi gelas winenya yang telah kosong.

"seorang ayah pemabuk menjual puterinya dengan harga mahal dan pastinya dia tidak akan membutuhkan sumber uang untuk sementara. Ada apa, pangeran? Apakah gadis itu meminta uang?"

"tidak. Hmm, apa yang kau ketahui tentang pengasuh pangeran Chanyeol? Apakah dia wanita simpanan raja? Puterinya dibesarkan bersama pangeran selayaknya kakak adik, apakah mereka berhubungan darah?"

"hamba pikir tidak, mereka mengkonfirmasi jika gadis itu dan pangeran Chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Hamba baru 5 tahun disini, tidak banyak yang hamba ketahui. Namun, dari rumor yang beredar, mereka memiliki hubungan khusus".

"meyimpan wanita seperti itu, tidak salah jika ratu Vara merasa cemburu hingga sakit dan meninggal"

.

.

.bersambung…..

.

Akhirnya selesai juga… ini baru part 1 lho.. padahal aku punya ff yang belum kelar, udah bikin yang baru,, haha.. mian buat yang nunggu.. soalnya Bee lagi ngebet banget sama pair Kristao / Taoris. *jingkrakjingkrak

Sorry for the TYPOS,,

Is it End or Continue ?

Bergantung review,,

Readers sayooong,,,, Review dulu dong.


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Main Pair: Kristao / Taoris. Kris (17), Tao (12),

Other pair: slight Chanyeol (14) / Baekhyun (12), Sehun (14), Luhan (13), other official couple

Disclaimer: all of them belong to themselves, Bee cuma pinjem untuk menghiasi fanfic ini. hohoho

.

.

-Mansion Exotoria-

Kris baru saja memasuki ruangannya untuk beristirahat setelah selesai menghadiri rapat antar bangsawan dan pasukan militer Exotoria untuk menyusun rencana peperangan. Namun, dapat dilihatnya perempuan itu, Zilin, bersimpuh di lantai dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kris dengan pandangan yang lurus ke depan, melewatinya seakan gadis itu tak ada di depannya.

"pergilah.." ucap Kris angkuh tanpa menatap Zilin. Kris berdiri menghadap jendela, memandang rindangnya pohon ek di kejauhan.

Zilin tertegun mendengar ucapan Kris, ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"tidakkah kau mendengarku? Pergi!" teriak Kris karena tak mendapat respon atas ucapannya tadi. "dan,, jangan pernah kembali lagi kemari" lanjutnya sambil melemparkan kantung kain berwarna merah yang berisi uang dalam jumlah banyak.

Zilin tak sanggup untuk menjawab, matanya berkaca-kaca. Bukan,, bukan ini yang ia inginkan, ia hanya ingin menemuinya, tak lebih. Entah kenapa, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris, Zilin merasakan debaran yang aneh di dadanya, perasaan yang asing baginya, atuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia sadar, ia tak sebanding dengan Kris yang notabene seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Exotoria, dirinya hanyalah rakyat jelata yang tak memiliki status. Dengan terisak, Zilin beranjak dan mundur perlahan meninggalkan ruangan Kris tanpa membawa sekantung uang yang dilempar Kris.

'aku tak membutuhkan wanita yang datang padaku dengan tangisan', Kris sangat benci jika melihat wanita yang menangis karena hal itu mengingatkan akan ibunya, yang menangis di hadapan appanya untuk meminta belas kasihan, Kris tak suka itu.

.

.

Zilin yang ditolak Kris, pulang ke rumah kecilnya dengan langkah gontai. Baginya, memandang wajah Kris sudah lebih dari cukup mengobati rindunya. Namun, ketika ia membuka pintu, yang didapatkannya adalah amarah sang appa yang mabuk. Mr. huang tahu bahwa Zilin tak menerima uang yang diberikan pangeran Kris dari para pelayan mansion Exotoria yang mengintip saat Kris berteriak menyuruh Zilin untuk pergi.

"apa? Kau tak akan pergi kesana lagi?" tudung Mr. Huang. "dasar jalang! Beraninya kau membuang sumber uang itu", ia sangat marah dan mulai menampar Zilin.

"dia menyuruhku untuk tak datang lagi, appa" tangis Zilin

"dan apa yang kau lakukan untuk membujuknya, huh? pasti kau menangis bukan?" Mr. Huang terus mencerca Zilin. "pergi dan minta maaf! Mintalah belas kasihannya!" amuk Mr. Huang yang kini memuku tubuh Zilin dengan kayu yang ditemukannya.

"tidak bisa, aku tak akan kesana lagi" raung Zilin, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, tangannya digunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan Mr. Huang.

.

Tao melangkah ringan menuju rumahnya, ia senang karena berhasil membawa sedikit uang hasil membantu pedagang di pasar. Ketika ia membuka pintu, pemandangan yang pertama kali terlihat ialah appanya yang memukuli Zilin. Dia berlari dan memegang tangan appanya untuk menghentikan pukulan di tubuh Zilin.

"berhenti appa. Jangan memukuli unni lagi" mohon Tao, ia mulai menangis.

"menyingkir !", dihempaskannya tangan Tao, menyebabkan tubuh Tao yang ringkih ikut terhempas dan mendarat di lantai. Mr. Huang memandang Tao sekilas, kemudian bergerak mendekati dan menjambak rambut panjang Tao.

"appa,,, sakit, aku mohon lepaskan" jerit Tao, ia merasa kepalanya pening dan akan lepas dari tubuhnya.

"baiklah, jika kau tak mau, aku akan mengirim Tao sebagai gantinya", ia menyeret Tao ke hadapan Zilin.

"tidak… aku mohon, aku akan pergi, aku yang akan pergi" tangis Zilin yang kini telah memeluk Tao. 'cukup aku yang menderita, bukan Tao' batin Zilin.

.

.

-Mansion Xi-

Mrs. Xi nampak sibuk membantu suaminya berpakaian. Ia menyampirkan jubah di bahu sang suami dan merapikannya.

"suamiku,,, bukannya ini terlalu dini untuk melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Mr. Xi sambil merapikan kembali pakaian yang dikenakan Mr. Xi.

"surat resmi kerajaan telah dikirim, ini permintaan Raja Park untuk menjodohkan Luhan dengan Pangeran Chanyeol. Jadi, kau harus mendidik Luhan dengan keras, agar ia menjadi wanita bangsawan yang cocok bersanding dengan Pangeran Chanyeol" ucap Mr. Xi tegas.

"tapi,,, dia masih sangat muda" protes Mrs. Xi, ia tak menyangka gadis kecilnya sudah dituntut untuk memilih jalan yang telah diputuskan suaminya secara sepihak.

.

.

Setelah Mr. Huang keluar rumah untuk melanjutkan hobi mabuk dan berjudinya, nampak Tao yang dengan telaten merawat luka kakaknya, ia mengompres lebam pada pipi kiri Zilin dengan handuk basah. Sedangkan Zilin, ia menatap wajah Tao dengan pandangan haru, 'adik kecilnya yang manis telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang penyayang. Tuhan, tak apa jika aku yang menderita, tapi, jangan Tao' batin Zilin. Tao yang merasa risih dengan pandangan kakaknya kemudian menghela nafas, "unni… aku tak apa, sungguh. Aku tak peduli dengan diriku, jika unni tak mau pergi, maka jangan pergi" ucap Tao.

"maaf,, aku adalah kakak yang bodoh dan tidak berguna", Zilin menyentuh pipi Tao dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seakan Tao adalah Kristal yang mudah pecah.

"unni,, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu ! hidupku tidak berarti tanpamu. Aku tak akan tahan hidup dengan appa jika itu bukan karenamu" Tao memegang tangan Zilin yang menyentuh pipinya dan menuntun Zilin berjalan menuju tempat tidur mereka berdua, "istirahatlah unni,, kau pasti lelah". Tao membantu membaringkan tubuh Zilin di ranjang, menyelimutinya dan mengecup kening Zilin.

.

.

-Mansion Wu (at Nowina)-

Kris berdiri angkuh di balkon ruang utama mansion Wu, tangan kirinya dihinggapi burung elang berwarna cokelat madu, sedangkan tangan kanannya membaca pesan yang dibawa oleh elang tersebut. ya, Burung elang digunakan sebagai pengantar pesan yang bersifat rahasia oleh bangsawan dan pejabat di Exotoria. Seketika, Kris meremukkan kertas itu setelah membacanya, wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan tidak suka terhadap isi dari kertas.

"apa isi pesan itu, pangeran? Sepertinya anda terlihat tak senang" Tanya bangsawan Liu.

"seperti yang telah kuduga, appa akan mengunakan Kyungsoo sebagai kandidat tunangan pangeran Chanyeol. Dia menyuruh kita tetap di Nowina untuk menghalangi munculnya kandidat-kandidat dari Negara lain. Jika muncul kandidat kuat yang berpotensi tinggi terpilih menjadi pasangan pangeran Chanyeol, kita diperintahkan untuk membunuhnya", Kris mengakhiri ucapannya dengan membakar kertas pesan di tangannya.

Bangsawan Liu terkejut mendengar penuturan Kris, "bukankah, puteri Kyung adalah adik anda?"

"hmm.." jawab Kris. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ruangannya. Sepertinya ia butuh obat untuk menghilangkan penatnya. *ehmm.. kalian tau bukan arti obat penenang bagi Kris

.

.

Zilin bertekad untuk kembali ke mansion Wu, dan disinilah dia, berdiri di depan kamar Kris.

Tok…tok, bunyi ketukan pintu. "bolehkah hamba masuk, pangeran?" Tanya Zilin ragu-ragu.

Mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu, Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dengan wanita di ranjangnya (you know what I mean, rite?). Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, meninggalkan wanita itu untuk memakai jubah tidurnya. " masuklah" ijin Kris yang kini duduk di ranjangnya.

Zilin masuk dengan takut-takut, sekilas ia melihat ada seorang wanita di ranjang Kris. Ia menundukkan kepalanya melangkah ke hadapan Kris.

"jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kesini ?"

Zilin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tak boleh takut, ia tak bisa mundur sekarang. Segera ia berlutut dan memeluk kaki Kris.

"hamba mohon,, ambil hamba mala mini, hamba akan melakukan apapun yang anda inginkan"

"apapun?", Kris tersenyum sinis, "aku, Kris, tidak membutuhkan apapun darimu. Kau tidak berhak menawarkan apapun padaku. Jadi, jangan pernah kembali kesini lagi !". kris menghentakkan kakinya, membuat tangan Zilin terhempas. 'sepertinya, darah appa mengalir kuat dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak ingin melihat gadis ini lagi. Ia hanya mengingatkanku pada eommaku yang lemah' batin Kris.

Zilin menangis dalam diam, ia menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah isaknya terdengar. Sungguh sakit hatinya mendengar perkataan Kris. Apalagi, setelah menolaknya, Kris kembali naik ke ranjangnya dan memulai kembali pergumulan panasnya dengan wanita tadi.

.

*begging for love is… an old story.

.

-istana Nowina-

Di ruang makan istana, terlihat pangeran Chanyeol yang makan siang bersama Baekhyun. Nampaknya Chanyeol geram karena sebelum makan siang, ia menemukan Baekhyun yang melakukan pekerjaan pelayan istana.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau tak akan menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menyendokkan berbagai macam makanan ke piring Baekhyun.

"tidak, pangeran" jawab Baekhyun yang kemudian menyeruput sup di mangkoknya.

Chanyeol tertegun memandang Baekhyun, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan embel-embel pangeran. Selama ini hanya Baekhyun dan Chen lah sahabat Chanyeol, ia tidak suka jika mereka memanggilnya pangeran, itu hanya mengingatkannya pada perbedaan status yang mereka miliki.

"apa Mrs. Byun yang menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan sebutan pangeran?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tak berniat menjawabnya.

"dengar,, jika sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel pangeran. Aku akan sangat marah padamu" marah Chanyeol.

"tapi, ibu … " belum selesai Baekhun menjawab, perkataannya telah disela Chanyeol.

"aku akan mengurus Mrs. Byun, aku tak mengijinkanmu melakukan pekerjaaan pelayan istana. aku memerintahkanmu untuk tinggal di istana utama. Jika Mrs. Byun tetap menentangnya, aku tak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan menjadikanmu ratuku" putus Chanyeol dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia menyelesaikan makan siangnya dalam diam, dan beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termenung mendengar keputusan Chanyeol tadi.

.

.

Di rumah kecil keluarga Huang, nampak Mr. Huang baru bangun dari tidurnya, semalam ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Zilin !, Zitao" teriak Mr. Huang memanggil kedua puterinya. "dasar anak tak berguna, appa kalian bangun. Dimana kalian?"

Tao yang mendengar panggilan appanya segera mendekat. "aku disini appa, unni belum pulang sejak sore kemarin"

"hmm, ya. Tak masalah, selama dia membawakanku uang" ucap Mr. Huang santai.

Ucapan Mr. Huang membuat amarah Tao naik ke ubun-ubun. 'mengapa yang dipikirkan appanya hanya uang, uang dan uang. Tak bisakah ia sedikit saja memperhatikan anak-anaknya' batin Tao.

"apa hanya itu yang appa pikirkan? Uang? Ini sudah sehari sejak dia tak kembali" teriak Tao karena tak tahan dengan sikap appanya.

Mr. Huang yang tak terima dibentak, melemparkan gelas yang ditemukan di meja sampingnya. "ctakk.. !" gelas itu mengenai kepala Tao, menyebabkan memar yang terlihat jelas di kulit putihnya.

"kau pikir siapa dirimu, huh? darimana kau belajar bersikap seperti itu !", Mr. Huang mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Tao.

Tao tersenyum mendengar ucapan appanya, "appa pikir darimana? Satu-satunya orang yang telah mengajariku sikap seperti ini adalah appa sendiri"

"apa? Beraninya kau?", Mr. Huang menggeser lengan bajunya dan bersiap menghajar Tao. Namun, Tao yang telah menyadari apa yang akan diperbuat appanya, segera berlari ke luar rumah. "ya.. ! kembali kau anak kurang ajar" teriak Mr. Huang karena tak berhasil mengejar Tao.

Tao berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, untuk hari ini ia harus menghindar dari appanya. Hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ialah mencari unninya yang belum kembali sejak kemarin.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam berkeliling, akhirnya Tao menemukan Zilin yang terbaring sakit di rumah Mrs. Li, tetangga yang selalu membantu Tao dan Zilin untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Mrs. Li menemukan Zilin dalam keadaan pingsan di depan rumahnya, ia kemudian merawat Zilin dan memanggil Tao yang kebingungan mencari Zilin.

"ayah macam apa yang tega memberi penderitaan pada anaknya. Sudah untung anak-anaknya masih betah tinggal bersamanya!" omel Mrs. Li yang menyelimuti tubuh Zilin hingga sebatas dada.

Tao memegang tangan Zilin yang sedingin es, matanya tak henti mengeluarkan air mata. Sesaat ia menoleh pada Mrs. Li,

"ahjumma, apakah unniku akan mati?" tanya Tao

"

.

.

.bersambung…..

.

This is it… part 2 of Be Loved, terima kasih telah sudi membaca. *hihihi. Bagi para kristao lover, tenang aja.. ini ff emang Bee buat untuk beibeb tao dan kris, karena apa? Karena Bee terlanjur cinta ma Kristao / Taoris. *muachmuach (chappie ini pendek bangeet yaa ? ini saja Bee sempet2in upload, padahal revisian belum kelaar.. huhuhu *matasepetdepanlaptop)

Xyln: Zilin emang kakaknya Baby Panda,, thanks buat reviewnya, ini udah aku lanjut dan maaf kalo masih belum panjang.

Askasufa: aku juga paling suka si Scotty ma Rara, yang laen mah biasa aja. So, aku focus buat Kristao sebagai main pair. Untuk generasi ketiga masih aku pikirin lagi.,, its long way to go..

91: mian kalo kecepetan ya.. aku usahain benerin deh..

KissKris: Chen itu temen Baekhyun ma Chanyeol, dia anak dari panglima perang kerajaan Nowina yg tugasnya ngelindungi Chanyeol gt. Udah gak bingung kan?

Junghyema: Baby Panda bakalan keluar kok,, ditunggu aja. Emang abang Yipan disini karakternya kayak gitu *hihihi.

TKsit: Baby panda disini jadi cewek, kalo si Baekki statusnya masih temen Chanyeol. Yah.. chap2 depan mungkin udah naik status *ceilee

Buat kirei Thelittlethieves, 62 KrisTao WuHuang, TTy T.T, fallforhaehyuk, huangbabytao82, coffe latte, fan-fan panda dan follower serta reader2 yang lain: ini sudah lanjut,, mian kalo tak berkenan dan makin penasaran,, *thanks *loveyouall (*ada yg belum disebut gak? Hayo tunjuk tangan, sepertinya mata saya agak serepet)

Sorry for the TYPOS,,

Is it End or Continue ?

Bergantung review,,

Readers sayooong,,,, Review dulu dong.


End file.
